The House of Arthadan-Rogers
by silmarlfan1
Summary: arching universe idea, spanning the Cap films to LOTR: a Powerful Son of Bucky Barnes sacrificing everything to save his father from suffering including his own freedom and sanity. Steve Rogers trapped in the Land of his ancestors descendants, Gondor, while Sauron is gearing up for war. Bucky Barnes is worth Saving; angels want him dead but one doesn't. NOW CONTAINS TEASER!
1. Teaser part 4-5

Teaser part 4

Part 4 teaser

Okay I just finished the scene of my life. I have had it in my head for nigh on a year, and now it is written. I am going to be generous and give you all a teaser of my story.

Set-up: Bucky has a son named Steven during the war, not telling any more than that and they were both captured by HYDRA and the Red Room Bucky was the Winter Soldier, Steven the Winter Knight. Short-short story he and Bucky escaped in '85, Bucky became Michael's vessel, and then Bucky was reacquired by HYDRA around 2008/2009 not sure on the date yet. This is a continuation of the big fight scene on the road between Steve and Bucky, it happens just after Falcon kicks Bucky to stop him from shooting Steve.

Part4

-then the man with metal wings kicked Bucky away, and Steven had to move.

-making a dash for the middle of the street, Steven acquired his target and slipped into the mindset of the Knight.

-Steven stopped a few feet from where Bucky had gotten back to his feet.

-"Солдат," [Soldier] Steven shouts, and Bucky turned. With a small smirk, Steven dropped his illusions and stood before Bucky as the Winter Knight. When he was certain Bucky had acquired him in his visuals, Steven called out the code phrase: "давайте танцевать," [let's dance] and the fight was on. Steven could see the moment the Soldier's targets had reset and reprioritized him as more important; Bucky went stock still, then his head jerked a bit as it tilted to get a better look at him, before blind all-encompassing rage marred his youthful face. Steven widened his stance and Bucky charged.

-the fight was brutal, and all Steve could do was watch in fascinated horror as his best friend attacked and targeted Stevan. Stevan's fighting skill was finally put into sharp relief, all grace and brutality; a perfect marriage of Natasha's quick and fluid style with the brutal raw strength and stamina that Steve had. His speed was unbelievable, and his flexibility was shocking for a man his size; but that was nothing compared to Bucky. His fighting style was fluid, and ever changing, constantly re-evaluating and morphing to block and attack the other man. Steve was unsure who was winning until Stevan pulled that wicked long knife/bayonet out of its sheath and started whirling and slashing with it, and then it was obvious that Stevan was gaining ground. He was forcing Bucky to defend, slashing and punching with unending, unyielding force, not leaving any opening for a counter. Then Bucky must have left a hole in his defense, because Stevan was exploiting it with lethal force, kicking the metal arm away before leaping onto his shoulders.

With a twirl of the blade, Stevan brought the tip down onto Bucky's shoulder-blade at a sharp angle of attack as if he was expecting to cut underneath something. At first the blade slid over what sounded like metal, scraping, then the blade disappeared; plunging into what once was Bucky's shoulder. Bucky jerked, and Stevan pressed the knife handle down and forced the blade to rock upwards; then Bucky let out a primal scream. The only time Steve had ever hear its' like was when Bucky fell away from the side of the train, only this one was tinged with agonizing pain, not fear. Bucky threw Stevan off and the masked man rolled before coming up in a crouch. He looked so much like Natasha it would have been funny if it weren't so terrifying. Bucky tried to reach the hilt of the knife to pull it out but Stevan was on him again, ten times faster and twenty times more brutal. He struck Bucky in the head, the chest, at his legs and arms. Whenever Bucky tried to grab him, Stevan would whirl way and strike from another angle. It was all happening so fast; Steve could barely process it even with his enhanced brain. Stevan grabbed the knife on his next assault and swiftly removed it, sheathing it at his side; its' job seemingly done. The assault continued and Bucky began to labor under the strain of his injuries.

-Steven could tell his Ada was faltering; after all, Steven knew his weak points, and knew just how to fight him and get him to tire. But this was no sparring session like in the Red Room; this was a fight to the death combat brought on by old programming. The two of them had locked horns and neither was going to admit defeat, but Bucky was fighting as hard as he can, whereas Steven was only fighting as hard as he has to, and he was winning. Finally Steven saw his opening and took it, striking out like he is going to just kick the side of his head, but instead throwing his leg over Bucky's shoulder and leaping up on to his back; one leg wrapped around his throat the other immobilizing the metal arm. Steven has to work fast; Jonathan his yelling in his ear that he can't hold the STRIKE team's back for much longer. Drawing on all the energy that he has absorbed during the past few days, Steven centers himself and finds his absolute center of control, before gathering all his Psychic power and strength, bringing his hands down on either side of his Ada's head, fingers digging into the flesh on his face and the well-remembered link points; unleashing all his electrical energy into Bucky's head while pushing his mind into it as well.

The effect was jarring but almost instantly Steven could see the Sigil looming dark and malicious within his Ada's mind and behind it he could see the blinding might of Michael; his wrath unconstrained and unchanged, wild and bright, all holy wrath and righteous rage. Gathering his energies and mental power, Steven launched it all at the Sigil keeping Michael from the programming and Bucky's mind. Sending a quick message to the archangel to give one last push from within the barrier while Steven struck from the outside, Steven hurled his power with all his might against the seal. At first it didn't seem to do anything, and then the seal cracked, first a little then more; spider webs of fractures tearing across the sigil until the seal shattered into a million pieces under the weight of the power held behind it. Michael's power flowed into Bucky's mind but was still held back by the programming.

-"Wait for the right time, Michael. Until then keep him safe, guard his mind, and wear way at the programming," Steven said to the archangel before retreating from Bucky's mind. Once he was outside it again he could hear his Ada's wretched screaming, reminding him dreadfully of the recalibrations and the Chair. Steven stopped his assault and dropped his hands from Bucky's head. There was a moment of stillness before Bucky grabbed Steven's leg and bodily flung him off his shoulders. Steven was not expecting it and was unprepared. He hit the ground hard, his arm taking the brunt of the fall to protect his head, but while it did so, it also dislodged his mask, and he landed right in Steve's sight-line; so that when he came back up to anticipate a new assault, Steve saw his face.

-"Steven?" The super-soldier breathed out in shock. Steven turned his face to Steve for a moment before standing and facing his Ada fully. Steven could see the confusion at war on his face, as two very powerful triggers assaulted his conditioning just by standing there in front of him close enough to touch. Steven mentally called in for his extraction and he heard it coming before he saw it; the roar of the large muscle car engine, coming from behind him told him that he had seconds to undermine the Winter Soldier programming, before Dean would come streaking up behind him.

-"Ada, it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna save you," Steven said before the great black Chevy Impala came up behind Steven at racecar speeds, pulled a perfect drifting U-turn, with the driver door open, just as Steven turned and seemed to glide into the driver's seat; not even touching the bottom of the doorframe. Within seconds the door was closed and the car gone in a screech of burning rubber and smoke.

A.N/ looking for a beta. If you like these so far, give me a PM and I will get back to you. If you want to Beta, or could send this off to a beta that would do it, please tell me and send a PM.

Give me an opinion; this is my first time writing a battle, especially a choreographed one.


	2. Story idea

"The House of Arthadan/Rogers (or the fic idea that Steve is Mostly elvish and Bucky has a half-elven son)

"Summary

* * *

just an idea, wondering if anyone would like me to an arching universe spanning the first Captain America films to the Lord of the Rings. a Powerful Son of Bucky Barnes sacrificing everything to save his father from suffering and death, including his own freedom and Sanity. Steve Rogers trapped, in the Land of his ancestors descendants, in Gondor, while Sauron is gearing up for war.

Bucky Barnes is a Man worth Saving, worth a lot more than most would think, as angels plot his death with Demons and a certain Archangel plans to out wit and maneuver his foolish kin

a preview of a new series to come this spring. ( just as soon as I can type without wearing gloves to keep my fingers from freezing.)

please give me your feedback on this now, while it is fresh, and I will need a good Beta to prod me every now and again.

* * *

I have this wild universe idea that Steve is the descendant, by 14 generations from father to son through the Rogers house, of the younger brother (OC) of Elendil. as such his family has been only marrying half-elven Numenoreans that got trapped on earth after the destruction of Numenor, or marrying elves; making Steve ( yes skinny Steve Rogers) 3/4 elvish with the blood of greatest of the houses of the Edain, as well as the blood of Luthien flowing through his veins. this is why the serum worked so well on him, near unlimited potential

enter Bucky whose mother was a half-elven Numenorean and whose father was part Nephelim and a vessel for Michael, Bucky has a child during the war not long after he is rescued by Steve. he names him Steven Grant Buchanan Barnes, I won't give everything away just that he grows really fast and has these amazing abilities (my universe has mutants so it is easier), and he ends up becoming part of the Howling Commandos. when Bucky falls he disregards everyone's insistence that is ada (this is what he calls him, because he has a father so Mpreg alert!) is dead and goes looking for him.

He ends up being captured by the Red Room (that is the KGB's answer to Hydra by the way) and turned into an agent just like Bucky but because of his Telepathy the only way they could control him was through coercion and telepathic programming/mind control. they called him the Winter Knight, and partnered him up with the Winter Soldier often. so often that he realized that the programming and persona imprints were congealing into a second personality that was the Winter Soldier as a whole, protecting what was left of Barnes' psyche from the worst of the conditioning and programming. this personality later was named Yasha by the Black Widows ( yes multiple ones), and who personally trained Natasha. Steven ( called Stevan by the Soviets) was desperate to get his Ada out of the Red Room but couldn't do anything without tipping off his handlers and having to watch as they ripped apart Bucky again to get him to comply.

Steven's father (sire, whatever) is the youngest son of Ingwe, (also OC) named Arion Ingwion and really did love Bucky and would do anything to get his Beloved and his son back.

give me some feedback. I need to know if this fic will have people watching it and pushing me top write it and finish it or else it will end up as unfinished as a lot of my fics.

this might be come a series with the first one spanning the per-war and to Steven finding Bucky and being captured, with the second one spanning the time of his capture to possible rescue? a third spanning that time until the Iron Man film, and another of his time form then to the end of Winter Soldier. there is a lot I want to write but I need people pushing me, lest I end up abandoning this story-arch too.

* * *

o just to the fans of Fire of the Great War, this fic is part of that arching universe and don't worry I will have a true L.O.T.R. Crossover. (slow, evil smile) And I think you will like it. it is set after Ultron but a complete AU movie verse diversion from Civil War. you see part of that but only in the first few chapters.


End file.
